


A Chosen Hero among other Heroes

by heroesheaven



Series: A Lot of Links in an RPG [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: AU so just roll with it, I hope this makes you think of a typical 4-party rpg, M/M, Multi, plot is based mostly on oot and tp, this began as an rp but i wanted to write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesheaven/pseuds/heroesheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time lived a normal life, renting a small house with his childhood friend, Sky, until he is summoned to be the hero Hyrule needs! Along the way, he meets others who will lend a hand to his cause, but ultimately it is up to the one who can manipulate the flow of time to stop Ganondorf from destroying Hyrule. Multiple Links AU. It should be easy to keep track of them thanks to this small fandom's creative nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chosen Hero among other Heroes

It was a Sunday; that meant that everyone in Kakariko Village had a day off. To most, it was a good thing: after six hard days of work they finally had a day to sleep in and relax. Sky was one of those types of people; he was trying to ignore the loud thuds and crashes made by his roommate, who was trying to accomplish something or other. His roommate, Time, was obviously not one of those people. Sundays, to him, were absolutely boring days. He missed being outside, feeling a rush of adrenaline as he either stood on top of someone’s roof he was supposed to be patching up, or feeling that same rush but of panic as he was being chased by cuccos he was merely trying to pet. One way or another, workdays were the better days in Time’s eyes; he had stuff to do that would keep him busy and today was not one of those days, so he was left to his own creativity. Much to Sky’s dismay, that creativity was creating a ruckus.  


“TIME!” He snapped up from his bed, ready to smack him if necessary. Across from the end bedpost in their shared one room house, the offender jumped out of his skin, hitting his head on the cabinet ceiling in the process. He turned to his roommate with an inquisitive look. “What are you doing that’s making so much noise!?”  


“I’m just rearranging all our pots and pans, my dude!”  


“At ten in the morning!?”  


Time put a hand on his hip, acquiring a sassy tone, “Yeah, Sky. You should be up by now!” He grabbed the nearest pot (which wasn’t too hard, because he was sitting in a heap of them) and a wooden spoon and began whacking it against the bottom of the pot, rising from the pile of dishware and walking closer to his bedbug roommate, yelling, “WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY!”  


Sky pulled the blankets over his head, groaning as Time got closer with his noisemaker. He felt the edge of the bed sink; that let him know he was sitting on it. At least he wasn’t being loud anymore, but he knew that phase two was coming pretty soon. Not wanting to be shaken to near death, he lowered the sheets just enough to make eye contact, “Why…”  


“Why what?”  


“Why can’t you let me sleep in? It’s Sunday, so I shouldn’t have had to ignore all your noise making for the past hour! Why did you need to pull all that out anyways!?” With the blankets in his lap now that he was sitting up, he motioned to the mess of a kitchen with a free hand.  


“I was bored, and they needed organizing!”  


“They were already organized!”  


“Not by color!”  


Sky laid down again, pulling his pillow over his head. “Why can’t you be bored with something else…” Time pretended not to hear his muffled whine and stood up, probably to go back to organizing every cupboard in the small house. Then the bedbug had an idea; he sat up, “Time, what about the letter you got Thursday? You didn’t have time to read it yet, right?”  


He got an “Oh yeah!” in realization that he probably should have written a response to his pen pal by now, and the taller man dropped his work and grabbed the envelope on the dining table. Years ago, when Time and Sky were still in grade school, paid by the orphanage they lived in at the time, the Hyrulean school system launched a program that would link school children from Castle Town and Kakariko Village through writing letters. Each child was assigned a partner in the other town, and they would write each other about their lives and how different they were. While most students quit writing by the time school was finished and they had to pick up a skill, Time and Sky remained writing to their now distant friends. It just so happened that Time’s pen pal was the princess. She must have snuck into the program, but it appears that nobody stopped her because she still wrote to a lowly worker, even now in her early twenties. Time was always eager to read her letters, but he had been busy the past three days. He tore the fancy envelope open and began reading the fancy calligraphy- he wasn’t sure if she wrote it herself or if a scribe wrote her words, but that didn’t mean anything.  


_Dearest Time, ___  
_I am still sorry I can only write you once a month, but as you can imagine, a royal is extremely busy while diplomats are visiting. A Gerudo king, Sir Ganondorf Dragmire, is trying to make a deal with my father to allow his people to settle some of our land. I do not think you ever studied in school, but if you remember, the Gerudo country is entirely inside an unforgiving desert. This should be a simple issue to fix, but I’m afraid it is a bit more than that. Please do not read this letter out loud, and do so in a private place, away from prying eyes. ___  


He wondered what would be so secret, considering that everyone in Hyrule knew about the Gerudo king visiting the capitol, but did as the princess told him anyways. The house only had one room, but Time trusted Sky wouldn’t be peeking and he sat in his bed, across from Sky’s (who fell asleep anyways), and began reading the next part of the letter. The princess usually wasn’t so formal, so he wondered what was worrying her so badly.  


_I do not trust Ganondorf. From my training with Lady Impa, I could sense his nervousness the first day he waltzed through the front door and bowed before my father. That is normal, I know, but let me elaborate before you judge. In the next hour, all his nerves disappeared and were replaced by a cocky attitude that persists even to today. He announced last dinner that he would be staying over his time allotted; he will be staying her for the next six months. How ridiculous that my father nor my mother bat an eye, they simply laugh and raise their glasses, happy that this man will be staying much longer than he needs to. Ganondorf has been especially acting much nicer than his nature, but more so when he’s around my father. He even went so low to pat me on the head and congratulate me for being so dainty. I know this sounds petty so far, but hear me out, please. On few occasions I have caught this man alone. He acts so differently away from everyone. He has a malicious look in his eyes, and he talks to himself- saying how easy this job has been and how easy it will be to take over! I will make my point clear: Ganondorf is a suspicious man and he is plotting to kill my father and take over Hyrule. I need you to see me as soon as possible, Time. I believe you can do something about this. I have included an invitation to the castle and an audience with me in the envelope. Do not harm it at all, it must be in clean condition for the guards to buy it. I wish you well, Time. We will speak further on these matters when I see you in person. ___  
_Sincerely, ___  
_Princess Zelda. ___  


“Wow…” _‘Why on earth does she think I can do something about this?’ _Time wondered to himself, trying to digest the letter. He picked up the envelope and peeked inside, finding the invitation she mentioned. He ripped it in anticipation of the letter. “Whoops.” He looked over the letter again, _"I probably shouldn’t tell Sky, but I can’t go alone…" _He looked over at his best friend across the room; he was snoring. _"I’ll just tell him the princess told me to." _______  


Of course, Sky had freaked out when Time told him they were going to Castle Town today. “We can’t make it there today, even if we flew!” Time grimaced at the thought of flying on Sky’s freaky bird again. “Why so sudden, though?”  


“Can’t tell you, sorry.” He leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the dining room table they were talking at.  


The bedbug rested his face on his hand that wasn’t folded on the table, “Fine… I guess, but we don’t have too much money to do any serious travelling.”  


“Then we call it an adventure! It isn’t too uncommon for young men our age to find themselves by running around nature with nothing but the clothes on our back-“  


“- and enough supplies to keep us alive!” Sky interrupted. “I’ll pack the necessities we already have, while you don’t spend all of our savings buying what we don’t have.” At least he seemed alright about the adventure thing, but Time laughed at how worrisome his friend was when he wasn’t sleeping. “And since the princess needs to see you ASAP for some reason, we are travelling via Loftwing. I don’t want to walk all that way.”  


The taller man shook his head, “Alright… alright…” He wasn’t fond of flying; not only were Loftwings normally hostile, but Sky’s weird ability to tame them still freaked him out a little bit. Still, Time didn’t want to walk a three day’s journey either, and the Loftwing could get him there by midday tomorrow if they left soon. Sky wrote a list of things they didn’t have, Time bought them at a bargain by playing the sentimental feelings of the old woman who ran the general store with his “we need to find our identities- our true calling in life, by adventure!” excuse, and soon enough the who village was waving their goodbyes to Sky and Time.  


___  


They left early afternoon, flew until nightfall, made camp, and rose early in the morning to fly the rest of the way to Castle Town, all without disturbance. Except midflight when a Gerudo scout was about to alert other Gerudo soldiers and Sky had his bird pick up the scout to bribe her not to. She claimed the deal to buy Hyrulean land didn’t work, and her king in the desert instructed his military to find suitable soil for growing. He bought the story, let her down gently, and continued on. Time was suspicious but he didn’t say anything. After that, they landed before the open gate of the capitol walls. Time took a few things with him in the city while his friend stayed behind to set up camp. Letter in his inventory, he set foot in the city for the first time ever.  


It was so crowded and busy; everywhere he looked Time could see people swarming in the streets, hassling shopkeepers at food stalls, trying to pack into cramped indoor markets, chasing stray cuccos- he stayed far away from those monsters, and basically people pushing past even more people. It was loud, too. There was a constant hum of voices; shop owners yelling out their deal of the day, shouts of aggravation at the prices, dogs barking, children crying… and it was so big! Just the market district he was in now was probably twice the size of home! Maybe that was exaggerating a little bit, but he would have gotten lost if the castle wasn’t straight ahead on the main road. He decided he would explore town later and now he would focus on getting inside.  


Half an hour later, Time was at the castle doors. It was huge! He stood there, just taking in its size and majesty while he lost himself. A guard finally piped up, “What business do you have here, sir?”  


Time was taken out of his daydream, a bit confused. “Me?” he pointed at himself and got a curt nod from the guard. “Oh, I have an invitation from Princess Zelda… I just gotta grab it…” He reached into the sack on his back, trying to fish around for it awkwardly. “Aha!” He tugged on it, felt resistance, and rip… He pulled out the once sturdy paper that now nearly lay in two pieces. “Oh…,” he put it back together and handed it to the guard, “Sorry, I tore it a little, but that’s her signature right there.” He gulped nervously as he remembered her instructions to keep it neat.  


The guard looked at it for a short second and promptly crumbled it in his hand. “Sir, if you do not walk away in the next moment, I will have to remove you from the grounds. I do not appreciate you wasting my time with forged signatures.”  


“What!? But she sent me that, we’re pen pals!” The guard gripped his spear and pointed it at him. “H-hey! That’s a bit violent, don’t you think?” He stepped forward, causing Time to step backward unless he wanted to be skewered. He got the message and ran off.  


“Sky! They didn’t believe me! The guard was so rude!” He had ran back to the camp Sky set up in his absence, not too far from city walls.  


“Maybe you should have taken better care of the invitation like she told you to.”  


“Mooooom!” Time whined, making his friend shake his head in annoyance. “I have to sneak in, then…”  


Sky had been busying himself by brushing the grime out of his Loftwing’s feathers, but to that he snapped up and made direct eye contact. “Time! You are not! That’s illegal and I don’t want to bust you out of jail!”  


“How else am I going to see her? She can only write once a month and this is pretty urgent!” He took out the letter and looked over it for some clue on how to get in without the invitation. “Maybe you could fly me up to her bed chamber?”  


He rolled his eyes, “ I swear, this better be serious. Do you even know where it is?”  


“No… but I know she’ll be in there tonight like every normal person who sleeps in their bedroom.”  


Sky sighed, “Unless you figure that out, it’s not happening. He doesn’t like to fly at night anyways,” he motioned to his bird, “Did she ever give you a map at some point?” Time didn’t answer, busy looking at the letter. The back of it that Sky could see shone somewhat in the sunlight, “Hey, can I see it?”  


“No! It’s confidential!”  


“I’m not going to read it.”  


Time reluctantly handed the letter over to Sky. He watched him flip it to the back, and to his horror, pulled out his water canteen and poured its contents on the paper. “Sky, what the hell!? You’re going to ruin it!” He smiled, freaking his friend out even more, “You’re so evil!”  


The bedbug laughed, shaking the excess water off and showing it to Time, “Map.” Sure enough, black ink appeared on the once empty page, making out a map of the castle and places where he could find her.  


“You’re a genius! How’d you know?”  


“Invisible ink, you can make it appear with water. I remember it from science class.”  


“The one time you actually stayed awake…” Time mumbled, looking it over. “Alright, her room is on the east side, third balcony from the back. Your bird can still fly at night, right?”  


“It’s dangerous, but-“  


“Alright, that’s our plan! We’ll set out at dark, you drop me off on her balcony and hide behind your bird on the roof. Nobody is going to approach that thing. Then I talk to the princess and when I’m done, I’ll signal you with ‘caw-caw!’ and pick me up, alright? Then we come back here.”  


Sky shook his head and sighed, “Alright, I guess…” Then they waited for sundown.  


___  


It had been four days since the letter should have gotten to Time, and now it was dark yet again. The princess sighed, beginning to give up hope. She let her ginger hair down and slipped into a silk nightgown, preparing to go to bed. _‘Soon, Time… I’ll appreciate it soon.’ _She blew out her candle and slipped underneath the covers, and suddenly… THUD! Zelda snapped up and looked to the balcony where she heard the noise. She tiptoed out of bed and pressed her body against the balcony door, she saw a silhouette of a man and wasn’t sure if this was her pen pal or an intruder. The knob turned and she rolled out of the way, grabbing the knife on her bedside table once there. The tall figure walked in, but that’s all she could make out in the dark. She had the knife pointed in his direction until he whispered, “Zelda...?”__  


“Are you Time?”  


“Yeah…?”  


Using simple magic, she was taught by Lady Impa, she lit a candle to see him better, “What proof do you have?” He took out an envelope and pulled the letter from it. “Very well, step out onto my balcony.”  


Once out there, he spoke up, “Geez, your house big enough for you? You could fit two hundred of my shacks in here!” She laughed, “Really, though, what was so urgent you couldn’t write? I tore your invitation so I had to sneak in.”  


“About that,” Zelda pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, “Thank you for finally showing up, slowpoke.” She playfully punched his shoulder.  


“Sorry…”  


“Anyhow, you did read about my suspicions?” He nodded. “Good. Few believe me, so it’s important you follow through for me. Have you studied Hyrule’s history and legends?”  


“Don’t remember much, why?”  


She shook her head, but continued, “There’s a prophecy regarding Hyrule’s destruction and the King of Evil. It says a hero with the gift to manipulate the flow of time will appear when the King of Evil is about to strike. I believe Ganondorf is that king, and if you weren’t making up a ridiculous story in your letters when you were younger, I believe you are the chosen hero.”  


Time was stunned. King of Evil? Chosen hero? She remembered his mentions of his weird power? He didn’t think too much of that in the past. He remembered being about ten years old and getting a talk to from the strict lady who ran the orphanage. He was in trouble, as usual, but that day she was extremely angry. _‘Stop, stop, stop…!’ _He didn’t want to listen to her go on and on, and weirdly, she stopped speaking. He looked up at her to see she was frozen midsentence, but not only her but the man he could see through the window stopped watering his plants. Even the water from the watering can stopped flowing. He had paused time! It didn’t last too long, but after other occurrences of time stopping or slowing down without him, he figured how to control it. Time didn’t use it too often, but he told his best friend and his pen pal about it. He didn’t think it was too important, but apparently it was a sign he was destined for more.__  


“Can you show me?” He nodded, still in shock. He paused time, and within the half minute he had, he walked behind the princess and pulled some leaves off a vine that was climbing up the side of the castle and put them in her hair. When time resumed, it appeared to Zelda that her friend had teleported and leaves just so happened to get in her hair in an instant. “I see…”  


“Well? So I have to stop Ganondorf how…?”  


“The Master Sword. You have to find it and use it against him. The blade of evil’s bane is the only thing that can defeat enemies such as the King of Evil.” She shook the leaves out of her hair, “But I’m afraid I don’t know where it is. Perhaps there are ancient scrolls in the capital library that can help you.”  


“Okie dokie. Guess I’ll hit the books tomorrow.”  


Zelda sighed, “Take this seriously.” She turned to look in her room and she could see shadows of footsteps outside her door, “You should go.” Time nodded and signaled Sky. Not a moment later, the huge crimson bird perched on the princess’s balcony, and Time’s best friend stepped off, blushing and bowing to Hyrule’s Princess Zelda. Her eyes were wide with shock, but she curtsied in response anyways.  


Time hopped on, “Well, this is our goodbye then. You can count on me, Zelda!”  


She nodded, “Farewell, hero!” He waved goodbye, and the bird was ready to fly off once Sky was seated. They were about to leave when she added, “It was nice meeting you, Time!”  


The Loftwing had just taken off, “You, too!” Time smiled at her until she was out of sight. He was sleepy and was ready to be back at camp, he was glad it was just a short flight away.  


“Hero? What’s that about?” Sky asked.  


“Chosen and destined to save Hyrule, baby!” Time stretched his arms and put them back, gripping around his friend’s waist so he wouldn’t fall to his death when he fell asleep on the flight. Sky would have to wait for a better explanation. Too bad, so sad!


End file.
